Denahi
Denahi is a protagonist and (dually) the main antagonist from Disney's 2003 film Brother Bear. He is one of Kenai's brothers. Personality Denahi likes to tease Kenai, but still loves him in every way. In the beginning of the movie, he's a protagonist but in the middle until the climax he is an antagonist. Also, he is one of the antagonists who is not evil. However, at the final fight of the film, it looks like his anger has descended to madness and evil (shown throughout the film as he slowly grows a mustache and goatee to give him a more sinister and mad appearance, giving a physical manifestation of his slow descent into madness in his pursuit for vengeance). His role of an antagonist is due to him unknowingly being a threat to Kenai, as he assumed Kenai was killed by the mother bear. His totem is the Wolf of Wisdom. Role in the film Denahi advises Kenai against avenging Sitka's death, as it may anger the spirits, but Kenai sets out to kill the bear anyway. Kenai does so and is transformed into a bear by Sitka. As Denahi arrives at the scene of the fight, he sees scraps of his brother's clothes and Kenai in his bear form. Believing that his brother lost the fight and was also killed by the bear. Denahi begins to hunt Kenai's bear form relentlessly across the wilderness, not understanding that the bear is actually his brother. He first sees Kenai in the woods where he hides behind a tree. When Denahi comes out to attack, Kenai sees him and tries to talk to him, not knowing that humans don't speak bear, so Denahi tries to stab Kenai. Denahi sees Kenai in his bear form in a lava field, there Denahi tries to kill him, but Kenai hits him and runs for it along with Koda, when he gets up he gets his spear and tries to break the log bridge that Kenai and Koda are trying to get across and he breaks the brige but Kenai and Koda manage to get to the other side and Denahi gives up briefly, then he growls and tries to jump to the other side but lands of the brige instead. Trivia *Denahi is the narrator of the film. Although the subtitles in the film mistake the narrator to be Sitka, it is shown at the beginning that he's the narrator when it shows an elderly Denahi, wearing his totem, as he tells the story in a native American language, which is vocally translated to the audience. *Denahi did not appear in Brother Bear 2. Presumably due to the fact that his voice actor, Jason Raize, died in 2004, two years before the sequel was released. *Denahi's totem being a wolf may be a subtle reference to the long portrayal of wolves being antagonists in several stories, and it could've been a way to foreshadow Denahi's role as an antagonist. Gallery '' clipdenahi5.gif|Denahi Denahi.jpg Denahi and his brother's.jpg Denahi and Kenai.jpg Brothers.jpg Denahi during chase.jpg|Denahi tries to chase Kenai ﻿'' Category:Brother Bear characters Category:Hunters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Indians Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Wise Characters Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Siblings